1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inspecting apparatus, more particularly to an inspecting apparatus with eddy current inspection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional inspecting apparatus 1 mainly consists of a base 11, an inlet feeding system 12 for transporting objects 2 (for instance of screws or nuts), an inspecting rail 13 attached to the feeding system 12, an eddy current machine 14 disposed on the rail 13, and a determining device 15 communicating with the eddy current machine 14. By the concatenation of the above elements, the objects 2 are continuously introduced into the rail 13 by the feeding system 12 and inspected by passing through the eddy current machine 14. The eddy current machine 14 thus transmits the signals to the determining device 15 for the detail analyses.
In operation, the conventional invention simply carries on detecting the object by the visual inspection, e.g. the external and internal cracks; however, the object 2 additionally requires appropriative apparatuses (not shown in the figure) for detecting other items thereof, for instance of the thread diameter or the pitch measurements, so that the detection of the object would be interrupted and the detecting speed thus is suspended while moving the object 2 to other apparatuses for multiple inspections, thus affecting the detecting speed. Moreover, the inlet feeding system 12 is not able to properly space the objects 2 apart while introducing them into the rail 13, which would facilely result in that the object thrusts to its front detecting object in time of feeding, thus affecting the captures signals of the eddy current machine 14. Therefore, the determining device 15 may still have higher possibility of the inaccurate inspection.